


Good Vibrations

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: Yes the title is a bad pun, no I’m not sorryInspired by a discussion with Irisofparadise, and also by a video Theo Rossi posted to instagram of he and Sadie Sink.Honor and Shades keep spamming Mariah's phone, and she has just about enough of it. Or does she.
Relationships: Shades Alvarez/Mariah Dillard
Kudos: 3





	Good Vibrations

Mariah groaned as her phone vibrated for the fifth time in five minutes. 

Her husband and daughter had not stopped texting her with cute little posts and videos of the two of them smiling and laughing. Worst of all, they were also at home, only a floor away from her. _I miss when Hernan barely answered his phone,_ she thought. 

In recent years, he’d become that parent that always has the phone out and films and documents everything. He made a whole file about Luke Cage, to prove his innocence in order to use it for leverage, so she really couldn’t be too surprised. 

She was in her office, trying to do her work at her desk. She was busy with sending and answering emails, asking for donations for her latest plans for Harlem. She was trying to promote community vegetable gardens, with her first daughter as a consultant and organizer. Tilda reluctantly agreed to the plan, since there wasn’t really anything illegal involved. And because Honor begged her. 

This one wealthy white man who kept declaring himself a Harlemite kept trying to get her to collab with his new burger joint. They put peanut butter on the patties, among other things, and it was enough to make Mariah gag. She was just about to finish the perfectly icy email that would shut him down. 

But the phone kept on vibrating. Mariah sighed at the spam on her phone that Honor was still texting. To be fair, Hernan only texted some of the videos, but Honor kept on sending her emoji after emoji. “Mami! Answer!” 

Mariah muttered, “Goddamn…” and texted her husband. “Hernan, make her STOP.”

A lightning fast reply came. “Hernan can’t come to the phone because I HAVE IT! And you can’t make me stop! It’s ME! Papi is in the kitchen and I stole his phone!” 

Mariah stared daggers down at her phone’s screen. She tried to get back to her work, but she couldn’t help but let her mind wander back to the videos her husband and kid kept sending, all the texts from Honor. She hastily went to her phone and saved the videos. 

She went back to the laptop, drinking her coffee as she wrote and worked. But she kept thinking about this one cute video out of the slew of the cute videos, in which Hernan and Honor started out all stony faced, hands in praying formation. Then they folded their hands to their chins and broke out in stupid grins and burst out laughing. Mariah couldn’t help but laugh too. 

He looked so cute with his hair in that fade cut, but with his dark brown, almost black hair more visible than when he first started growing it out. And Honor had her gorgeous grin, her deep brown eyes shining bright. Mariah clucked her teeth and shook her head, but couldn’t stop smiling. She had a few meetings to go to, but the quick thirty second videos were like a weird calming agent. 

* * *

“Hernan, make her stop. It sure as shit didn’t reach you the first time,” Mariah informed her husband in the evening, as soon as she came through the front door, back from a few meetings. He rolled his eyes. 

“You know she’s not gonna stop,” Hernan playfully shot back, adding, “How was your day?” 

“Still trying to promote these goddamn gardens,” Mariah frowned, “Make sure we keep Harlem ours, and not keep letting it get called ‘Upper Manhattan’ or some bullshit.” 

“And you said Tilda is on board?” 

“God, Hernan, you sound like Alex!” Mariah exclaimed. Hernan just stared at her, a little miffed. 

He tried again, “So, Tilda?” 

Mariah said “You’re my goddamn husband and your ass is still insecure. As for T, she has no reason to balk. Nothing seedy about the seeds I’m planting.” 

Hernan smiled, nodded. 

Mariah continued, “How’s the Paradise?” 

“Everything’s good. Took inventory, went over lineup, same old.” 

Mariah raised an eyebrow.“When did you get back?” 

“Half an hour ago. I got some dinner on.” 

Mariah smiled, patted his cheek, toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

Honor came bounding down the stairs. “Mami!” She cried, running over to Mariah and hugging her. “You smell super fancy!” The eight year old remarked. 

Mariah laughed, “I stay super fancy, you know that! And so do you!” 

Honor beamed, twirled around in her vintage skirt. Mariah cooed, “Little princess!” Honor curtsied in response. 

“Did you like the videos? Did you watch them?” Honor asked, excitedly, swaying from side to side. 

“Honor, yes, but if you blow up my phone again I’m blocking you.”

Honor pouted, whined, “You can’t block me!” 

“I’m blocking your daddy too,” Mariah said, shooting Hernan a look. Hernan gave that a little laugh. 

Honor looked crestfallen, though. “You can’t block your own husband, mami, that makes zero sense!” 

Hernan went over to her, put his hands on her shoulders. Said,“Mama ain’t blocking us, baby. We just need to spread out the texts.” 

“Don’t try me, then,” Mariah answered, picking up Honor and kissing her cheek. 

Honor wiped it off as if it were a stain. “You can’t kiss me if you block me or even threaten it!” 

“I’m your mother, I do what I want, remember?” Mariah said, putting her down. 

Honor stuck out her tongue. 

Mariah shot her a warning look, prompting Honor to sheepishly look down. 

“Lo Siento, mami.” 

“OK,” Mariah relented, “Remember only frogs do that, not princesses. 

Honor folded her arms. 

“Help me set the table now, OK?” Hernan asked her. Honor hurried over to him and followed him to the kitchen, as Mariah shook her head at the two of them.

* * *

Mariah sat on the sofa in the meanwhile, looking at the videos of Hernan and Honor. She smiled at them, felt warm and fuzzy inside. She made sure to keep the volume way low, so as not to let either of them know. 

Later that night, Mariah stayed up late while Hernan slept beside her, watching the videos right next to him. She was playing with fire, she knew this all too well, but he usually slept like a log. She shifted to her other side, back to her husband, continuing to fawn over the videos as if she were indulging in some secret pleasure. She got a little bold, turned up the volume just a tad. 

Hernan heard the laughter and stirred, opened his eyes. “What’re you watchin’…” He mumbled. 

Mariah, impatient, said in an unconvincingly cold tone, “Go back to bed, Hernan, OK?” 

Hernan lay back on his pillow, shut his eyes. A little smile crept across his face, because he had a feeling he knew what she was watching. 

Mariah fished her air pods out of the nightstand, popped them in her ears, so she could continue to more discreetly enjoy the videos while Hernan slept. When she at last shut her eyes, she laughed at him grinning like a fool in his slumber. _He must be having some good-ass dreams._

* * *

In the morning, Mariah awoke to find Hernan up before her. She hurried into the shower, got dressed and made up, hurried downstairs. She had to meet Tilda before the peanutbutter burger-king tried to pitch to _her._

She came downstairs and as soon as she entered the dining room, the smell of fresh brewed pot of coffee embraced her. She smiled. Hernan came in from the kitchen, carrying out a delicate china cup full of coffee, seated atop its matching saucer. Mariah looked him up and down, wearing his fitted pants and and his button-up shirt. She raised her eyebrow, took the cup from him. 

“You not drinkin’ any?”   
  


Hernan smirked, “I already had some. I could use another cup, though.” 

“Don’t want too much excitement, might make your head rush,” Mariah quipped, taking a delicate sip of her coffee. 

Hernan got up close to her. Mariah narrowed her eyes, suspicious. He stroked her face with one hand. He leaned in when he saw she wasn’t offended, and he kissed her. Her lips were closed, but the taste of her mouth still hit him. 

Mariah almost spilled her drink. “What was that for? I already told you to wait.”

“I know. I just wanted to say.” Hernan smiled at her in that boyish way he did. 

“Say what?”

“I love you, mama,” Hernan said, looking his wife in her eyes. 

Mariah sipped her coffee again, a little wary. “What’s this all about?” She asked. 

“I just wanted to tell you that,” Hernan said. He leaned in but she moved her cup between their two mouths, taking another sip of her coffee and then pressing her lips to his. Their mouths opened for one another, and the caffeine kiss was already more than enough of a head rush for Hernan. 

“Hernan, what do you want?” Mariah tried asking him again.

“I just wanted to say I love you. I don’t say it enough.” 

Mariah looked at Hernan, just inches apart, and she was filled with contentment. She stroked his cheek, kissed his neck, his jaw, then his lips. 

“Fine, but I gotta finish this before I go,” Mariah said at last. 

Hernan smiled, nodded. He then said, “You liking the videos?”

Mariah eyed him, now concerned he knew something. “What videos?” She asked in a smart-ass tone. 

Hernan shook his head, smile still stuck on his face.

“Spam my phone and I still block you, and Honor,” Mariah said at last. 

Hernan looked her over, nodded, said, “Got it.” He winked at her, going back into the kitchen for more coffee for himself to drink. 


End file.
